Taking Draco Malfoy
by LuminationPresenter
Summary: Harry is determined to prevent Voldemort from taking prisoner all those he has ever loved. And even more determined to rescue Draco Malfoy from the old monster. Set during Deathly Hallows on the day the Death Eaters conquered the Ministry.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do not own the Potterverse. Of course I don't! I'm no billionaire! JKR owns it. This fanfic begins by diverging from Deathly Hallows Chapter 9; A Place to Hide. So far in canon Voldemort has taken over the Ministry whilst Harry was at a wedding! Now the fanfic begins.

**Chapter One**

Harry rushed up the stairs to the bathroom as quickly as he could. The pain in his scar intensified. Harry flung open the bathroom floor and slammed and bolted it shut before him. The pain in his scar reached such a pitch that he retched and fell forwards upon the cold expanse of black marble floor. In an explosion of light and sound, his senses abandoned their defences and he experienced what he had hoped to never experience again: a full immersion into Voldemort's consciousness. Again he felt the bestial rage that was utterly unlike anything that he himself could fathom. Voldemort's malice was directed towards Rowle who lay prostrate on the floor at his feet. Voldemort himself lounged in an armchair relishing his minion's discomfort. "Another little dose of pain Rowle?" he asked writhing in excitement. He lifted his bone white hand that clasped the yew wand. "Or should Lord Voldemort feed you to Nagini?" He gloated. "He is not at all sure he ought to spare you this time Rowle. You allowed Harry Potter to escape, yet _again_! Now Lord Voldemort will have to follow Bella's idea and order the aurors to make hostages of all those Potter has ever known and issue a public threat to execute them unless Potter gives himself up. " Voldemort pointed the yew wand at Rowle, his other hand on his genitalia which were beginning to harden. "Wait..." he said, struck by a sudden thought. "Draco!" A ferret faced boy with silver-blond hair who stood nearby flinched. "Lord Voldemort commands you to give Rowle a further taste of our displeasure Draco," said Voldemort avidly, "go on," he added, "he wants to see you use your wand on that useless Rowle, Draco." Draco shuddered. "Hesitate will you Draco?" hissed Voldemort, "well then, have a taste of our displeasure yourself," he lifted the yew wand.

"No, I'll obey you," croaked Draco. Draco lifted his wand gritting his teeth and shutting his eyes. In that instant Harry came back to himself. He could not allow Voldemort to start taking hostages. He had to resolve the matter and start by stopping Voldemort from compelling Draco to use his wand on Rowle. Not that Rowle mattered much, but Harry could not allow Draco's wand to be misused. He sat up on the hard marble floor. "Kreacher," he called. There was a pop and an aged house elf, hair sprouting in revolting tufts out of its earholes appeared. "We've got to rescue Draco Malfoy from Voldemort Kreacher," said Harry. "Take us to Malfoy manor to the drawing room. You've got to create a diversion."

"Kreacher will do it to help Master Draco," croaked the house elf.

"Then let's get out of here before dreary old Ron and Hermione bother me," said Harry. They disappeared with a crack and reappeared outside the door of the Malfoy's drawing room. They were in a large oak panelled hallway. The door lay ajar so that a chink of light from the fire in the room escaped into the dark hall. "Go on, get him in the rear with your wand," came the awful voice from within the room.

"C-Crucio," croaked Malfoy. There came a terrific yell from Rowle. Harry and Kreacher shuddered.

"I'm a man of action," said Harry. "Kreacher, you go in and create a distraction whilst I wait around here. Be ready for my call." Kreacher scurried into the drawing room. Voldemort gave a hiss of outrage.

"What is that filthy vermin doing here?" Roared Voldemort. "I'll vaporise it!" There was a crack as Kreacher disapparated into another room leading Voldemort away. Harry ran into the fire lit drawing room yelling "Expelliarmus!" Malfoy's hawthorn wand flew from his nerveless fingers and Harry grabbed it. Malfoy gave a start. Rowle, lying on the oak floorboards gave a groan and then fell silent.

"I'm here to rescue you Malfoy" said Harry grabbing Draco by the arm. "Don't deny you want to get away from that old psychopath – Kreacher!" he called. As it happened Voldemort had just succeeded in catching and killing Kreacher, but only at that very moment. Kreacher's wavering shade was still in the Manor and in answer to Harry's call, appeared in the room, indistinct and pearly white. Harry held his wand aloft and the spirit of Kreacher seeped into it. "Get us out of here!" said Harry.

"Not sso fast," roared Voldemort reappearing in the drawing room with a flash.

"You scum," said Harry contemptuously. "Malfoy has never been yours. He is mine to take away from here." Harry seized Draco's arm. Draco drew close to him. "Take us to the department of mysteries Kreacher," said Harry. There was a crack and Harry and Draco reappeared in the eerily lit entrance hall to the department of Mysteries. It was as Harry remembered it. The tiles were of a material as black as obsidian. It seemed to absorb rather than reflect the ghostly light of the blue torches. Voldemort was nowhere to be seen. "We're here," said Harry, "we've got to journey into the mind now to resolve our problem – of Voldemort that is, we've got no problem."

"I did not agree to this Potter," said Malfoy regaining his voice and something of his old manner.

"Malfoy!" said Harry, "are you content for Voldemort to terrorise you and your mum and dad? We can get rid of him and I can give the three of you special privileges and immunity from the law. You especially" he added gazing at Malfoy intently. The ethereal blue light played across Malfoy's pale face. Harry gazed and then leaned forward breathing heavily..

Draco gritted his teeth. "Alright Potter, since you've already been here, where do we go?" he asked.

"Into the lumber room of the mind," said Harry. He rushed forward dragging Draco by the wand arm and pulled the handle of one of the bare black doors. The door swung inwards with a squeal. There was a flickering bluish purple light in the room. Harry and Draco crossed the threshold and stepped towards the sphere of light that spun round and round in the centre of the circular room. Harry reached out to touch it, but at the moment there was a terrible hiss and Voldemort leapt out of the shadows holding the yew wand aloft. "I own the Ministry now Potter," he roared. "There was no way you could have found a refuge here you foolish brat. I am going to destroy you now and take Draco back."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: According to JKR Voldemort deliberately dehumanised himself so as to become more resilient.

**Chapter 2**

The light that emanated from the centre of the room burned more brightly. Draco stepped backwards as Voldemort appeared to grow in stature so as to tower high above them. And then a sweet, clear melody sounded from Harry's wand. It was the song of a phoenix; known to inspire the brave and strike fear into the wicked. The giant Voldemort staggered backwards. Of its own accord, Harry's wand drew a stream of the pulsating light into itself and then issued forth a bolt of lightning at Voldemort. The beam of light struck the dark wizard's enormous head, snapping it clean off at the neck with a sickening crack so that it fell onto the floor with a terrific thud. Harry drew his breath in sharply. A bone white serpent with glowing red eyes writhed from the severed neck and hissing, reared into the air as one of Voldemort's arms again lifted the yew wand. Harry ran past it, but the serpent's gaze followed him and Voldemort's arm raised the yew wand once more.

"Draco help!" said Harry. Draco had been watching, appalled at what he could see, but then resolved for the first time in his life to make good. "Alright Potter, I will light your fire," he said, and leant his power to that of the phoenix wand so that it would issue forth a stream of cleansing phoenix fire. He concentrated and pointed his hawthorn wand at Harry's wand and released his restraints. A stream of silvery light flowed from his wand and illuminated Harry who felt infused with a new strength and purpose. He pointed his wand at the dreadful apparition that stalked towards him and a jet of golden fire issued forth, blasting it off its feet. It fell backwards onto the floor with a juddering thud and began to burn. The boys watched in amazement as it shrunk until there was nothing left, but the form of Voldemort that they had seen previously, reduced to its usual size. The reptilian eyes were filmed over now as though in sleep.

"He's shrunk," said Draco doubtfully.

"No Draco, he was never any bigger than what you see," said Harry. "The rest was just an illusion."

Harry retrieved the yew wand from the jet black floor. At once Voldemort's eyes blazed red again. He had merely been stunned. "No, the wand is mine!" He exclaimed. "Aurors!"

Harry and Draco started as there was a resounding crack and a small group of elderly wizards dressed in auror robes appeared and directed their wands at Harry and Draco. "You are my obedient aurors," hissed Voldemort. "Place Draco under the imperius curse since he is being a disobedient boy." One of the aurors lifted his wand. "Harry lifted both the phoenix wands about to yell an incantation, but several disarming charms fired at him all at once and both wands flew from his grasp and an auror caught them. An auror with a long grey beard directed his wand at Draco and chanted "imperio." Draco felt his mind wiped of all thought.

"Fetch the mind manipulation cannon!" Ordered Voldemort. The wall at the other end of the room opened to reveal a rocky underground cavern. Two aurors went into the cavern and wheeled out a strange metallic device from the shadowy recesses of the room. It appeared to be a huge red metal cylinder on a revolving stand. "Draco!" Commanded Voldemort, "you pull the trigger on Harry Potter. Overwhelm his mind, that should make him vulnerable when I attack."

Draco stepped mechanically over to the cannon and directed it at Harry. "Fire!" demanded Voldemort.

Draco's eyes had been glazed over, but now they appeared hard and bright. He turned the canon towards Voldemort and flipped a switch at the base that was labelled 'Hatred' and fired.

"NOO" screamed Voldemort as he was engulfed in a beam of pulsating red light. The aurors all took a step backwards in shock.

"Yeah Draco, you got him!" Said Harry.

Voldemort's terrible eyes widened and swivelled around frantically. He could see and hear things that now only presented themselves to his senses. He fancied that he could see images of his own terrifying visage floating in and out of his line of sight and they hissed at him in derision; "you loathsome, hideous, demented weakling, you have failed..."

"I'll destroy you, destroy you..." roared Voldemort. He rushed into the cavern, snapped a large stalagmite from its base and began to swipe at the air around him, knocking down stalagmites and stalactites in the process.

"What now, what do we do?" Asked an auror, "he's going to destroy the dangerous magical equipment in there the way he's going, including the central cognisance..." there was a crash and a terrible flash of light. Something has caused a terrible explosion in the cavern and stalactites rained down onto its unyielding stone floor, burying Voldemort in a massive pile of rubble. "One of the stalactites pierced his black heart I think," said another auror.

"Does that mean he's, you know...?" asked Draco.

"No, he'll be back, but that's a problem for another day." Said Harry. "I knew the fire I light in you could not be subdued by the imperius curse Draco."

"You guessed right I suppose Potter," said Draco. "And I lit your fire."

"What now?" Asked an auror.

"Fetch the Minister here," said Harry.

"There was a crack and Pius Thicknesse appeared. Harry had never seen him before. He was dressed in Ministerial robes of office. He had a huge, bulging forehead, and tiny black eyes which blinked dazedly around. He saw Harry. "Harry Potter... the Chosen One, here?" He asked stroking his greying beard. "I feel like I'm waking up from a nightmare."

"Voldemort had you under the imperius curse Minister," said Harry, "but I don't blame you. The imperius curse does not work on me or Draco, but I know my best friend Ron cannot withstand it and if he had been in your position... well how could I blame him for someone else taking away his will? That reminds me, I must tell him Hermione is no good for him, her morality is dubious to say the best of it..."

"I am gratified that you see there is no blame attached, Harry Potter." Said the Minister.

"Well Draco and I have done our best here today," said Harry, "now we need a short period of respite. Give us our wands." The auror who held their wands handed them back.


End file.
